Jakerine and Johnerine
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Based off the Atlus video game Catherine. Jake ver: Dirk is put under pressure when he gets tangled up in the life of the seductive Jake English. John ver: Dave fights to stay true to his best friend turned lover, John. Book cover picture by Tamaya-Kagiya on DeviantART.


_So yeah this was totally like out of the blue being written huh? I got the idea for it when I saw a picture of Jake English as Catherine from the video game **Catherine**. Then everything else just kinda spawned from there._

_Apologies for it being sorta OOC. And the lack of D Strider's name being said because as you may know, his name hasn't been revealed yet, nor has Lalonde's. Also, we have no idea what Strider's personality is like so far with the exception of his jerkass auto-responder._

_**GC: BLUUH COOK1E DO3SN'T OWN HOM3STUCK OR 1TS CH4R4CT3RS, TH3Y B3LONG TO 4ND3W HUSSI3. H3H3H3H.**_

_Me: Ah, I love talking in Terezi-speak. _

* * *

><p><strong>~8th Day – Strider's room~<strong>_  
><em>

The blond woke up rather abruptly from his dreamless sleep. The first time he hadn't had a nightmare in months. Needless to say, he felt way better than he had in a while. A beep brought him out of his thoughts as the cool kid looked over at his outrageously awesome pair of shades. His auto-responder was currently having a conversation for him. _Most convenient fucking app ever._ He thought humorously to himself.

Strider ran a hand through his tangled blond locks. It was a bit of a relief to have finally told Jake that they were through. He didn't know what he would've done if Jane had found out. As much as he enjoyed having the suave British 22 year old's company, he really needed to start getting serious with his actual girlfriend—his pregnantgirlfriend that is.

Just having that thought made the man's blood run cold. The D-man was still trying to figure out when they had last had unprotected sex. So far, he couldn't pinpoint a time when they did. He almost always kept a condom on him for "emergencies only".

It was then that he heard a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, are you in there? It's Jane!"

Oh shit, speak of the motherfucking devil. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the door of his apartment, "Sorry babe, I was just getting some shuteye."

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled, "That's explains the unanswered calls. What am I gonna do with you?"

Opening the door, the blond put on a nice smile as he saw his long-time girlfriend, "Come on inside."

"Who's that at the door, love?"

The foreign accent was unmistakable as Strider soon sensed the Brit walking up behind him. He fought to keep his cool composure in front of his lady.

Jake noticed the woman standing at the door and gave her a nod, "Ooh we have company. Well I better get decent." He threw on his favorite forest green jacket, "I oughta put on some tea, then."

Strider remained completely frozen as his lover walked away leaving him hanging like that.

Golden eyes met stern blue ones, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Strider." The Betty Crocker descendant spat as she passed him by, continuing into the apartment.

The couple sat down across from each other as Jake brewed some tea on the stove. The poor man kept finding his eyes straying to the booty shorts that Jake always wore when they spent nights together.

Jane noticed the staring and after following the line of eyesight, huffed in annoyance, "Well I suppose it's obvious you've found someone else to entertain you while I'm not around, huh?"

"No, listen Jane! It's not like that I swear—"

"And to think you were cheating behind my back, knowing the whole time that I was pregnant. Was the stress just too much for you?"

"Look, if you'd let me explain—"

Jane slammed her favorite red spoon down on the floor in frustration, "There is nothing to explain! Not only did you decide you were gonna jump ship, but jump the fence while you were at it! Was I really that unsatisfying in bed that you figured another _man _might give you more of what you want? If you really feel that way, why don't I just stroll over to Lalonde's and we take a few shots and see where things go from there? Believe me, she's groped me once or twice before while intoxicated but I've always tried my hardest to stay true to you. I'm glad to see you were making such an effort to do the same."

The cool kid winced a bit, thankful his badass shades could hide his feelings.

"Okay here you go." Jake pranced back into the living room and served everyone their cup before settling himself very close to said cool kid, "Be careful, it's hot."

The bespectacled girl kept her lips pursed and didn't touch the steaming mug in front of her, "I noticed you weren't acting like yourself recently, but I told myself that it was all just in my head! I was hoping it was all just stress from work. But I suppose that recently you've had an easy way to get rid of stress, huh?"

Jake leaned up and nibbled a bit on the blond's earlobe, "Maybe now would be the best time to tell her, don't you think love?"

"Wait, what are you—"

"I don't think its fair to this lovely lady to keep such a thing a secret. After all, you've wanted to get rid of her right?"

Jane stood up in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Oh dear, have I said too much?" The Brit said in an innocent tone but then turned dark as he looked at Jane, "Look sweetie, Mr. Strider is very confused right now and you aren't really helping. I've been doing a great job at curing him. You probably don't know this but, this man turns into an animal at night. So why don't you just go ahead and take your leave. I hardly think you're wanted here."

Strider broke out of the strong grip and stood up with his girlfriend, "Jane, can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? All of this happens and you have the goddamn audacity to ask me to forgive you?"

Jake took the chance to intervene again, as he stood up as well, "At least he's asking for forgiveness! I honestly could give a jack rabbit whether you choose to 'forgive him' or not. We are perfectly happy here without you, now why don't you just take a hint and go."

Outraged, Jane grabbed for her spoon, desperately trying to find where she had last put it. Damn, where did it go?

"Looking for this?"

Just as Jane made eye contact with cunning emerald eyes, a gunshot rang out and Strider watched as his girlfriend of 6 years dropped to the floor dead.

"Jane!" The blond ran over to the body crumpled on the floor, Jake following slowly behind, "Oh god, Lalonde is gonna be so pissed when she sobers up."

The raven put his arms around the other man, "Now see how easy that was? That bitch ain't got nothing on us, right? We're fine, just you and me. Now why don't we just forget this little mishap ever happened? Everything will go back to normal." He kissed him tenderly on the neck, "I'm all you really need anyway. Screw all the others."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Screw all the others."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that its a bit rushed. There will be a John version as Katherine. Some details in the fanfic will only be understood by people who have actually played the game. But its definitely a game worth playing!<em>

_Bye you guys! See you next time! Love you!_  
><em><br>_


End file.
